Remembering
by MyMischeifCantBeManaged
Summary: Mako reflects on the time he had with Korra. Sorry I really really suck at summaries. R&R anyways?


Alright this is my first Legend Of Korra story, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XxxX

Mako's PoV

As I laid in my bed that night, remembering. Remembering her, the way her hair looked when it was pulled back in a wolf tail, or when she actually let it down so that it covered her shoulders, and softened her features. Remembering the way her dark skin looked in the light blue water tribe outfit she always wears. Remembering her laugh, her smile, the fierce look she had when she fought during our pro-bending season. The determination that she possessed, the way she never backed down from a fight, her stubborn ways. Remembering everything I loved about her. Everything that made me love her. Everything that made her Korra.

I sighed and sat up, knowing there was no way I was going to fall asleep tonight. I walked to the kitchen, careful not to make too much noise so that I didn't wake Bolin up, though he is a heavy sleeper and it wouldn't matter anyways. I pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, trying to clear my mind from those thoughts, but knowing it was useless. Those thoughts have filled my mind since I first met Korra. They weren't nearly as strong back then as they are now, but they have always been there.

Korra. Confident, stubborn, strong, amazing Korra. No longer can I call her mine. No longer can I look other men in the eyes and tell them back off because she's mine. No longer can I boast that I am lucky enough to be dating the avatar. No longer can I hug her when I see her, wrap my arms around her waist and spin her around, making her laugh. No longer can I kiss her.

I but my head down, knowing that we had at least parted on good terms, and that I could still call her my best friend, and if not I can at least be happy to say she is my friend. I can still protect her, even though she doesn't want me to, she never did, even when we were dating. Always wanting to handle herself. Always making rash decisions, and often times getting herself in trouble, and dragging me along with her. But I never minded, as long as I was with her.

I thought back to before we were technically dating. When she was taken by Tarrlock, and I was still technically dating Asami. I remember the feeling I got in my stomach, when I heard she had been kidknapped. I remember my heart sinking, and my mind coming up with the worst possible scenarios. I remember the thoughts I had when I found out who had taken her. I remember imagining myself hurting Tarrlock, burning him with my fire. Hurting him for hurting my Korra. The helpless feeling I had when we couldn't find her. When it all felt hopeless. The relief I had when I saw Naga walking through the streets, Korra barely conscious on her back. I had jumped off the large sky bison we had been using to search the city, and ran to the large animal, and towards my Korra, easing her into my arms. Her head had laid against my chest, her bright blue eyes opening to look into my brown ones. Her slight smile when she finally realized she was safe, and then falling unconscious. I remember sitting by her bedside, holding her hand, and never leaving, not until she woke up, not until I knew that I would be the first person she saw when she woke up.

I remembered fighting alongside her against Amon, and being nearly defeated. I remembered the feeling of Amons blood bending, paralyzing me. I remember Korra, her bending being stolen from her, and me suddenly gathering all the strength I had in me to send lightning towards Amon. I remember him putting me under his power again, and moving towards me, reaching out, preparing to take my bending way. I remember closing my eyes, believing it was over. I remember hearing Korra, and a blast of wind. I remember feeling proud, proud that even though she had lost her bending to the other three elements, somehow, she was still able to bend air. Something in her had made her care enough about me, to suddenly remember everything she was taught, and finally bend air for the first time. I remember the feeling of knowing it was all over, that we had won, we had beaten the equalists.

I smiled, these memories filled me with a sense of joy. I may not have Korra, but I have my memories.

I closed my eyes again, and thought back to the south pole, Katara telling us it was hopeless, that even she, the best healer in the world, couldn't restore Korra's bending. I remember Korra running from the house, and me following her. Trying to comfort her, trying to let her know that it didn't matter, it didn't matter that she was no longer the avatar, that she could no longer bend any element but the air. It never mattered. All that mattered was that I loved her. But she hadn't listened, instead she had chosen to ride away on Naga, a clear call that she wanted to be alone. But I didn't listen, I didn't care. I had followed her, I had ran faster than I had ever though I could, and covered around 2 miles of snow and ice, just to make sure she was okay. I had been the only one to witness her regain her bending. I had been the one she ran to, tears of joy in her eyes. She had slammed into me, and I had hugged her, spinning her around, laughing in her ear. And she had kissed me, she had told me she loved me to. It had been the best day of my life.

Then I started remembering when it had all started to go downhill. When I put my job over her. When I hadn't listened, hadn't been there to help her. When I reported her to the police, because she had been going to do something that she shouldn't have, and because I knew, I would have lost my job, the one I had worked so hard to get. I had ratted her out, and then we fought about it, and I ended it. I made her hurt, I made her cry, and I made her disappear, and for weeks at that. I worried, but I let Asami back in. And then Korra came back, she kissed me, she didn't remember. I still had a chance.

Again we had fought side by side to save the world. Again, we won.

But this time it was different. This time I didn't get a happy ending. This time she broke up with me. She ended it for good. I had a chance and I lost it. I lost her. The only girl I had ever truly loved, the girl I would never get back.

I then realized that I was crying. Mako, Mr. Tough Guy was crying. Mako, the one who hadn't cried since his parents died, was crying. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, but I didn't try to stop them. I knew I deserved them, I knew it was good to cry, and it felt good. That night, I cried myself to sleep. That night was hell for me.

That was the night that I realized what I had lost. That was the night I gave up. And every night since then I have had the same thoughts.

Every night, I remember everything about Korra. I pick out the smallest qualities, this little things that make her, her. And I realize every night, that I love Korra. That I will never stop loving her. That it is impossible for me to stop, Korra is my drug. And I will never get her back. I don't have that chance, that I lost that chance and it was due to me being a huge idiot.

XxxX

Alright that was an okay first story for L.o.K I guess.

Let me know how I did? Criticize it or tell me that you loved it, either way I would appreciate it.

~C


End file.
